A Taboo Love
by MagicMeat
Summary: Modern AU! Kristoff Bjorgman is just a guard. What happens when he falls for the youngest princess Anna? Guard!kristoff and Princess!Anna obviously Kristanna.
1. Coronation

**A/N a new story. I hope you enjoy it, hopefully I'll finish this one xD.**

**Please review!**

**Set in England (it's the only place I know well that has a monarchy and palace guards) Anna is a princess and Elsa is the new queen. At the beginning of the story I don't use kristoff's name because well he's an on duty soldier so I'm just being formal. Well I'll start the story then...**

2014 London, England

Second lieutenant Bjorgman stood proudly at his guard station. His boots and brass buttons polished, his rifle cleaned. The fierce summer sun beat down on him but it was a welcome change from the torrential rain that plagued him the week before.

Ahead of him were the palace gates. Black iron bars decorated with golden spikes, simple yet elegant. And beyond that lay an immense sea of people. Hundreds of spectators lined the mall opposite Buckingham palace for the coronation of the young queen Elsa.

His fitted red tunic was stifling him in the blazing heat wave. The temperatures in London were due to reach 31 degrees Celsius later, very warm indeed. For nearly everybody else in the city the weather would be a welcome change and perfect for the nations partying and celebration but for the guard officer it was by far the worst part or his job.

After being on guard for the last three hours second lieutenant Bjorgman was finally due to be relieved. A young private from his platoon marched up to him, saluted and formally relieved him of his position. Bjorgman marched away into the shade of the palace towards his next guard position.

The next position was one of immense luck. _Immense luck_. It was directly adjacent to the balcony where the new queen would make her first appearance to her subjects. All he had to open the door to the balcony, and escort her onto it and stand guard behind her.

It was a position of profound responsibility, originally the Guard Master, a captain in the Cold stream guards, was supposed to lead the new queen onto the balcony however family circumstances kept him away opening up the role to the junior officer.

He stopped at his position adjacent the large white wood framed doors. He could easily hear the raucous of the ecstatic crowds just outside the palace. It was a big occasion to say the least. The late king and queens eldest daughter was finally being coroneted only six months after the tragic death of the king and queen who died when there ship ran aground and then sunk off the coast of Ireland.

Bjorgman stood perfectly still as the young queen gracefully steeped around the corner dressed in an elegant green dress. She wore her magnificent platinum blonde in strange bun? He wasn't quite sure what to call it but it certainly looked stunning. The portly head butler Kai was with her dressed in a black tuxedo and the head house maid Gerda wore a long flowing turquoise dress with matching hat.

However Bjorgman's eyesight was focused solely on princess Anna. The youngest princess walked slowly behind her older sister, her long strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a simple bun. She was gowned in a long green dress with black shoulder straps that she wore on her upper arm. Her warm turquoise eyes were as clear as Caribbean oceans. She looked absolutely beautiful.

The officer took a step forward and faced the queen. He adjusted the chin strap on his bearskin into a more parade like position. He took in a deep breath as he realised he was in the presence of a royal, not just any royal, the queen.

"Are you ready Ma'am?" he said smiling reassuringly at queen Elsa and then princess Anna. The young queen looked slightly nervous end but replied with a steady, soft voice "yes lead the way second lieutenant Bjorgman". I nodded in reply before doing my final preparations.

I readjusted my red dress tunic and took the cover off my rifles sight before checking the reticule worked perfectly. I then switched the rifle off its safety and into single shot firing. Lastly I pulled the charging handle and loaded a round into the chamber so that I was ready to shoot at a moments notice.

The queen and the princess paled slightly as I loaded my weapon clearly surprised I was taking such steps, however it was necessary: for their safety. After I was confident my rifle was ready to fire I took a step towards the door and paused taking a deep breath before pulling the bronze handle down and opening the surprisingly heavy oak door.

I breathed in the fresh air and stepped onto the balcony into the warm summer sun. I casually marched onto the balcony before taking a right angle and standing to left of where queen Elsa would be. Seconds later Elsa and Anna walked calmly onto the balcony. Both stood there and waved, smiled and blushed as the crowd roared in celebration of the new queen.

After three blisteringly fast minutes the queen and princess slowly backed back inside if the castle, I followed behind them and accidentally on purpose stared at princess Anna's ass. The butler Kai gave me an extremely disappointed look before looking at the two royal sisters "well done today Elsa you did an amazing job" his voice slightly betrayed his emotions as it cracked slightly at the end of the sentence.

Elsa blushed slightly whilst chuckling "I'm more tired than anything today was extremely stressful" she turned to me and said "thank you for guarding me, although loading your weapon may have been slightly extreme" the look she gave me was stern and carried a slightly annoyed undertone.

I was genuinely surprised the young queen would be so annoyed with protocol. I stood my ground however and simply replied "I was following orders your majesty and protocol dictates their must be at least one armed guard on the balcony ready to stand in front of the monarch if any danger arises".

The queen simply sighed and walked away towards the residential sector of the palace, with Kai and Gerda in tow. Princess Anna however stood there before looking apologetic." I'm sorry for her behaviour then, I truly don't know what's gotten into her" she blurted out " Elsa isn't normally like that. I think today's just been a tad overwhelming for her and having somebody casually load a gun in front of her just pushed her too far" she suddenly stopped and blushed before saying "sorry i ramble quite a lot" the princess looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"Hey it's fine" I assured the princess. I soon found my self staring into her eyes, my hazel on her turquoise. After around thirty seconds I cleared my throat and mumbled "well I'm off duty now so I'm going to head back to the barracks and get some sleep before the ball thingy tonight". Anna looked at me and opened her mouth several time as if she was going to speak but no words came out.

* * *

The gardens inside Buckingham palace were buzzing with a party atmosphere. A wide range of people had travelled to attend queen Elsa coronation party. There were celebrities, other royals and important families, press, university friends of Elsa's and service men from the armed forces.

Kristoff Bjorgman found himself sat at a table with his platoon sergeant Alan din and his wife Jasmine. The 36 guards that guarded Buckingham palace had all been invited, and could also invite one other person. Kristoff came alone as he was single at the moment and didn't want to invite any of his friends to such a prestigious event since they were all lacking in maturity.

Being one of the few people at the party who didn't have at least 100 million in the bank, Kristoff felt out of place to the extreme. He might just be being paranoid but he felt like somebody had been staring at him all night.

Kristoff stood and walked over to get himself, Alan and Jasmine a drink. He removed his bearskin hat, not because it was heavy but because it was a nuisance in the humid night. He arrived at the drinks tent and ordered a pint of Guinness for himself, some lager for Alan and a glass of Chardonnay for jasmine. As he tried to balance all three drinks in his hand he heard a small familiar voice speak up behind him. "I'll take that" she said kindly.

Kristoff smiled at her warmly surprised she would interact with a lowly soldier at such a prestigious party. "Ah if it isn't princess Anna" he beamed whilst being swallowed hole by those beautiful blue orbs he couldn't help but staring into. The younger princess blushed and waved her hand "please call me Anna, and what should I call you?" Anna asked nervously, shifting on the balls if her feet.

The question surprised Kristoff as he was insignificant. "Erm yeah my name, Kristoff that's my name" he blushed slightly after he struggled to remember his name. Any body would struggle with it though if they were surrounded by a beautiful princess.

**That's it for the first chapter because it's 1am and I'm tired. Yes Alan din is Aladdin. I was thinking of a Disney prince to be the platoon sergeant (who might be a recurring character later) most frozen fan fictions chose Flynn rider etc but I thought I'd chose Aladdin instead. And yes calling him Alan Din is the work of a genius if I do say so myself: which I do. **

**Hope you enjoyed it, rate review and flame me too **** if you want too- MagicMeat.**


	2. Complicated

**Second chapters up,sorry it took so long. The chapter continues from chapter one. Enjoy! **

2014 London,England

Kristoff Bjorgman sat comfortably on a wall inside the palace the gardens. The party was starting to wind down and most of the people left were under thirty. The cool nighttime air was a nice change when compared to the stifling temperature of the day.

He undid the buttons on his tunic since it was late enough for nobody to care and took a large gulp from his pint of Guinness. His eyes seemed only capable of focussing on one thing: Anna. She was simply stunning. Everything she did and said captivated him and made him smile like he was a little girl. Kristoff saw Anna turn around from across the court and stare at him. It was awkward for a couple of seconds for two reasons, firstly he had been caught staring at the princess and secondly there was a fifty meter gap between them and the party was to loud to shout the distance.

Not knowing what to do Kristoff just patted the patch off wall next to him. Anna slowly walked from her table over to Kristoff, picking up the hem of her dress whilst she walked so she wouldn't fall.

Within thirty seconds the princess was scrambling over the wall to sit next to the larger soldier. Kristoff chuckled to himself. The princess was so innocent and selfless, she had spent the entire night mingling with famous people, soldiers and royals and was genuinely interested in every single one of them.

"What's so funny over there?" Anna asked bemused at his random laughter.

Kristoff glanced to his left where Anna was sat and answered. "It's just you, you've spent the entire night asking people, nearly everybody here, about themselves" he was interrupted by Anna "Is somebody jealous I didn't speak to them? She asked.

Kristoff just laughed along and continued "nope, it's just you actually care about them, laughed at there jokes and guzzled up there stories, why?" Anna just shrugged, suddenly melancholy, "when you've lived a life as sheltered as mine you revel in everybody's stories." Her explanation saddened kristoff as well, he thought the life of a princess would be, perfect? Obviously that wasn't the case for Anna.

The princess suddenly perked up and jammed her shoulder into Kristoff, causing him to yelp loudly. "Hey there feisty pants calm it" he exclaimed boisterously whilst laughing. Anna laughed with Kristoff. When she had finally reclaimed her composure she spoke again, "so what brought you here?" She looked directly into Kristoff's eyes; hazel on teal. Kristoffs mind instantly went blank and he had to spent the next ten seconds pondering the question. " Well I fluked my position this morning and then the company commander told me to pick 4 people from my platoon to attend tonight with me, and now I'm here." Anna just scrunched her face up and snorted at his response.

"No silly! Not at the party, here! You dressed in your uniform, being a soldier" her amused expression quickly changed to curiosity. Kristoff cackled after Anna finally understanding the question. "I thought it was a strange question. Well I was 23, my friends and I had just left uni and they were moving into the city's to get jobs in their respective fields but" he paused for breath.

"But..." Anna prompted him. "I wasn't ready for that life, I wanted to do something, achieve something, not just work until retirement. So I took the only logical route out and joined the army, attended Sandhurst in 2010/11 and commissioned as an officer in the Cold stream guards."

Anna just nodded before another question leaked from her lips. "So Kristoff what have you achieved?" Kristoff just sat there like he was frozen. What had he achieved in the last three years? He was 26 and had done nothing good with his life, he had only committed necessary evil. Finally an answer croaked from his mouth "nothing good, I thought I'd be helping people in crises, defending people. Instead I rotated out to afghan with 3rd battalion and spent 8 months getting shot at" a somber chuckle accompanied his statement.

Anna just stared at him her mouth a gape, "shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you all depressed!" Kristoff spirits lifted drastically when he saw her worried expression. It was nice to have somebody care and to hear a princess swear.

"No Anna it's fine, you didn't know. So what's the life of a princess like?" Kristoff asked wanting to get to know Anna before the night was over, and distract himself from his past. Anna rubbed her hands together and began "probably not as interesting as yours, it's more of a curse, don't get me wrong I love it but" she paused for breath. "But" Kristoff prompted. Anna giggled when she realised Kristoff copied her from before.

Anna continued " their are just so many rules. Anna don't do this you're a princess. Don't speak to that boy you have to do better. You can't mourn your own parents for to long, you've got to go to a charity event tomorrow." She breathed out angrily "sometimes it's just too much". Kristoff blushed at Anna's explosion. She just shared all her thoughts, completely taking the Lieutenant by surprise.

"I know the feeling, believe me." The twosome settled into a comfortable silence, unknowingly they had settled closer during their conversation. Now there was no gap between them. Anna rested her head on Kristoff muscular shoulders, enjoying the night as it passed by. "Yes! I love this song" Kristoff exclaimed making Anna jump.

The Who began blasting out the speakers, one of his favourites, you better you bet. They settled back into there last position. The princess resting her head on his shoulders. Kristoff making Anna laugh when he began humming the song.

_I call you on the telephone my voice to rough with cigarettes_

"Your full of surprises Bjorgman" Anna said quietly, surprising Kristoff with her soft voice. She lifted her head and looked at him.

_I sometimes feel I should just go home but I'm dealing with a memory that never forgets._

"You are too Anna, beneath that beautiful exterior there is a beautiful person too" Kristoff smiled slightly shocked at his own comment.

_I love to hear you say my name especially when you say yes_

Anna squeaked "y-y-you think I'm beautiful" her voice excited and uncertain. It was to late for Kristoff to go back so he carried on.

_I got your body now right on my mind but I drunk myself blind to the sound of old T-Rex _

Kristoff paused for a brief period before continuing "of course I do Anna your the most beautifullist person here, well not the fullest but the..." Anna interrupted him, her head leaving his shoulder. "Calm it there hot shot before you mess up". Kristoff just chuckled.

_To the sound of old T-Rex, oh and who's next? _

They sat there staring into each other eyes drinking up the night. Kirstoff took the bearskin off his head and put it on the wall next to him.

_When I say I love you, you say you better _

_You better you better you bet _

Kristoff reached out and lifted Anna's head up slightly so there eyes were directly level.

_When I say I need you, you say you better _

_You better you better you bet_

Theyboth leaned forward slightly, meeting in the middle. There lips met. Anna soft smooth on kristoffs rough and chapped.

_You better bet your life Or love will cut you_

Kristoff tongue flicked against Anna's lips. She quickly parted hers to give him access. The kiss was tender and modest without to much tongue. Overall very classy.

_Or love will cut you like a knife_.

The flash of a camera startled both of them. Kristoff's lips left Anna's and he immediately looked towards where the flash originated from. A slimy paparazzi man stood there, small and with a comically large nose with a massive camera in his hands.

He smiled triumphantly at his work before shouting "aha! You've been caught out by me!" Kristoff snorted in disgust. "And who are you? Kristoff said menacingly. The paparazzi man smiled coyly before saying "I am the great Weselton now I bid you good day" he bowed down to the princess, his toupee peeling away from his bald head which caused the twosome to laugh at his expense.

"Awww shit " said Anna "I'll bet you thirty fucking pounds that's page 1 tomorrow". She jumped up and slid off the wall, much to Kristoff's dismay. He grabbed his bearskin and chased after her, running towards the palace. Kristoff grabbed her arm before spinning her around. He slipped his arms around her waist. Anna instinctively put hers around his neck.

They both shared a small kiss before resting there foreheads against each other. "So what does this mean" Anna said nervously whilst blushing. Kristoff paused thinking, what did this mean? He only had one answer "it means life just got more complicated".

They stayed like that for around two minutes before Kristoff was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He solemnly turned around surprised to see Alan and Jasmine there. "Kristoff I'm really sorry to interrupt its time we go, we've both got a rotation at 12 tomorrow and it's three am already" Alan stated simply, at least he actually looked sorry. Kristoff turned to Anna "I don't know when I'll see you again but I really hope it's soon" he smiled dreamily at Anna who's eyes were glazed over tears. "Really soon kristoff, I'll make sure of it." Anna said confidently, making Kristoff smile.

He took a step back and buttoned his tunic back up. He then placed his bearskin hat backs on his head and turned to leave. Anna surged forward, spun him back around and crashed her lips into his. Kristoff kissed her back passionately. Once again they were interrupted although it wasn't by Alan this time. Somebody cleared there throat beside the kissing pair causing them to split from their actions.

"Elsa" Anna squeaked "this is Kristoff, the same man from this morning" Kristoff saw Anna blushing wildly, he had to admit he was blushing severely too. "Your majesty" Kristoff began but was cut off by the queen, who addressed Anna first.

"Anna it's time we retire, I hope you've had a good night because I certainly did" she grinned wildly whilst she spoke "but next time you decide to kiss a soldier make sure it's not at the exit to a party, everybody saw!" The queen exclaimed whilst she looked Kristoff over. The queen hummed appreciatively "well done Anna" she shouted boisterously.

She turned towards Kristoff "we're turning in, have a safe walk back to Wellington barracks" Kristoff just nodded his head in reply before saluting and turning on his heal away, happy with the nights events.

Kristoff woke late, around 9pm. His CO wouldn't mined though, unless it made him late for guard duty. He smiled pleasantly when he remembered the night before. He longed to hold her again, kiss her again. But that would have to wait, duty calls.

He dressed simply in No7 dress unifrom, basically a khaki shirt and olive green pants. He staggered down towards the mess hall, sleep fogging his mind. He saw Alan and the rest of 2nd platoon from across the hall and walked over to them, sitting down quietly.

The platoon suddenly got rowdy when he sat down and he had no less than five issues of the sun flung in his face from all direction. He grabbed the newspaper, already knowing the front page picture. Unsurprisingly plastered on the front was a picture of him and Anna kissing. The title read 'Who is the princesses mystery lover'. Blushing Kristoff threw the newspaper down. Life had gotten more complicated indeed.

**read, review and other things beginning with R- MagicMeat**


End file.
